Guess who's back with twins
by Rage-Rowdy
Summary: To get back at her parents BC has sex with Butch just to end up pregnant. From the comments and looks the rowdies get because of her mistake she runs away. Only to have one of the boys find her three years later with her twin boys Cade and Casey. Can BC handle the pressure of seeing the man she ran away from three years ago or will she crack and run away? Rate T for teen. BCxButch
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys got a new story for you.

Breaking rules, everyone does it. The way I did it was to rebel and get back at my parents for sending me and my sisters to this hell whole academy school. My sisters had their ways at getting back at our parents. Blossom Ann, the eldest, stated failing classes on purpose. Bubbles Marie, the youngest, stopped being so nice to people and got rather violent. Me? Well I got pregnant. It's not like I meant to. I just wanted to piss the Professor and Miss Kean off by having sex with the one person they hated the most; Butch Casey Rowdy. I just wanted to start rebelling by dating and having sex with him because they hated him and never let me even talk to him, but I guess the major idiot forgot to wear a rubber just one time and then BAM I got pregnant.

The school my parents sent me to placed me and Butch into a "family home" apartment. They sent teens with babies and families there so they didn't disturb the other none-parent teens. Everything was fine until I couldn't take it anymore. The comments from my parents, the comments from the other teens, the comments from my hypocritical sisters, the comments from everyone. I finally just had to get away. I packed everything I owned and ran off. I couldn't put Butch through the torment anymore. Brick and Boomer were like my brothers and I couldn't put them through the awful comments and looks people gave them because of me.

I've always wondered how Butch and his best friends were holding up after I left. I bet their all married and happy by now.

3 year later.

"Mommy, look at these." Small Casey said as he waved a t-shirt that looked just like Butch's from when we were five.

"I like these!" Little Cade said as he waved a black pair of toddler high tops.

Casey Taylor and Cade Tyler were mine and Butch's twin boys. They looked just like their father. They had the same pitch black hair that shagged over their small foreheads and same naturally golden tans and the same taste in dark green. Casey had his father's forest green eyes but Cade had my emerald green eyes. That, sometimes, was the only way I could tell them apart aside from their personality differences. Casey had his dad's cocky attitude and Cade my anger issues.

"I know you guys do but mommy said we're just buying food and house things." I sighed and pulled a stray strand of black hair behind my ear. I guess I changed a lot after leaving, I needed to. I let my hair grow out to the middle of my back and I stopped talking to a whole lot of people. There was only Mrs. Collins, my neighbor, because I needed her to watch the twins sometimes, Amy from work because she was my boss, and then Riley from work because I did need a friend.

I got back up from my squatting stance so I could reach for some of the foods I needed. I turned my back for only a few seconds and then BOOM! the twins were gone. They were so adventurous like their father I drove me to insanity.

"Casey? Cade? Boys, where are you?" I hollered. All I was thinking was 'oh no. where are my boys?'

Brick's POV

I was shopping in the Townsville Market since Blossom had ordered I get her the weird food she's been craving since she got pregnant. While there I started shopping in the beer section since Butch had been cleaning me out of the liquid.

My friends hadn't been taking the whole disappearing Buttercup thing well. For the last three years all he did was sit on mine and Blossom's couch, drink beer, watch TV, and just look like a slowly dying soul. At night he has nightmares and called out for her loudly. Lots of times it wakes Blossom and brings her to tears. She regrets ever commenting on BC's pregnancy and blames herself for her disappearance a lot of times.

I was deep into thought when all of the sudden I heard arguing that sounded like Butch and BC use to. Just for the longing of it I went to check it out. I found two boys that looked like little versions of my best friend arguing and fighting over something.

"Cade, I said we're getting the Brick toy!" One of them said.

"No, Casey, we're getting the Butch doll!" The other one, I guess his name is Cade, snapped back.

"Brick,"

"Butch,"

"Brick,"

"Butch,"

This went on for a good five minutes before I had to say something.

"What's the problem here boys?" I laughed and walked towards them.

Cade shut up quickly and tensed his tiny body. Casey, the other boy, smiled cockily and folded his arms over his puffed out three year old chest like my friend use to.

"Well my brother here wants the psychotic Butch Action figure but I want the intelligent and awesome Brick action figure. Brick beats Butch any day, but Cade believes it's the other way around." The boy said bravely and then socked his brother in the arm.

"Well why not get both?" I asked but before they could answer someone else answered for them.

"Because their mother said no as it is." A familiar and female voice snapped.

"Buttercup?" I asked shocked and looked up to who was once like a sister to me.

"It's Cassidy now, Brick." She sighed and picked on of the small boys up and held the other one close to her leg. 'I haven't been Buttercup or BC in a long, long time." She huffed and brushed the curly locks of the son by her leg back.

"Where have you been, BC? Everyone misses you. Butch isn't even fully there anymore because he's depressed about losing you three." I asked and with pleading eyes in a way asked her to come back.

"Brick, you know I can't go back. I wish I could but I can't face anyone after running away. I want Cade and Casey to know their family but at the same time I don't want them growing up known their mom ran away from her problems before they were even born." She sighed again and kissed the top of the one in her arms head.

"Ok just listen before saying no. Blossom and I are having a cook out Monday at our place plus it's her baby shower. We'd all love it if you showed up. Please come. It started at one but come when ever." I said but more like begged.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll come, IF I'm not working." She said before packing up and saying her goodbyes.

Happy, I left the groceries with my wife's strange foods and drinks. When I tell Blossom and the others they'll be so excited.

An hour later…

"You what? Brick what if she feels out of place here? I miss her but I thought if we see her we'd meet up at a restaurant or something, not invite her to something where she'll feel out of place!" My mixed emotion wife snapped at me as she dressed our two year old son. Blossom was quiet for a minute before tensing up and turning to face me with a glare. "Don't you dare tell him!" She whisper/shouted at me. "Brick Anthony Jonas, don't you dare tell that boy down there. It would crush all he had left if she didn't show and you told him she would." Blossom had a point…

I sat there in silence for a minute looking at my wife and son Beck before answering. "Fine, I won't tell him. But what happens if she does show and we don't tell him? He'll be pissed at us." I said wisely.

"I'd rather have him pissed then crushed." Blossom said coldly before taking my son and leaving me shocked in the baby's room.

Buttercup's POV

Monday Morning.

Just my luck, the day I'm off is the day of Brick's and Blossom's baby shower/cook out party. I woke up around nine in the morning like always. I had to get myself and the boys ready since I promised I'd go if I wasn't working.

I showered and got ready. Just a green summer dress with thin straps and a flared out waist that stopped mid thigh and some converses. I loosely curled my hair and put some black mascara and red lip stick on before waking the boys.

"Alright boys time yo get up. We get to meet your daddy today." I sighed and lightly shook my boys awake.

"Daddy?" Casey yawned.

Casey, even at the age of three, was obsessed with finding out who his father was. I never really showed them who he was but they know of him. Butch, to this day, was on TV for saving the day with his friends and my sisters.

"Yup. We meet daddy, your aunts, and uncles." I said and picked my sleepy boys up out of their beds.

I gave them a bath, brushed their teeth, and dressed them. I put Casey in a forest green t-shirt, blue jean with rips all over them, and some kid converses. Cade was the one I put in a emerald green t-shirt, blue jeans with ripped knee gashes, and black converses. I brushed the boys' hair out and left it in their slightly curly shaggy style.

I took the boys out to the car at 12:30 and buckled them into their car-seats. It was a forty-five minute drive to Blossom's house and the thing started at one…I was going to be fashionably late?

"Mommy, where are we?" Cade asked.

Cade didn't like new places or people…a lot like me. Casey loved new people to show off and new places to explore.

"We're at daddy's house stupid." Casey mocked his brother.

"Casey, don't call your brother stupid and Cade we are here to meet you family." I said as I unbuckled the two and placed them on the pavement sidewalk. "Now let's lay some rules down. Casey, no fighting or hitting or kicking or pinching people. Cade, try to be social. No venturing away. No breaking things. Be on your best behavior." I said before picking Cade up and holding Casey's hand.

Nervously I walked up to the door and knocked. I was greeted by Brick who took me to the back yard where everyone was. A couple people stopped talking and looked at me but once I saw Butch sitting looking away from me my heart started to speed up. His face was sad and didn't have the happy glow it once had when we were young.

What am I going to say once he notices who I am and that I'm here with his two sons.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i love all the reviews i'm getting! It's totally awstruck! I'm sorry but this chaper is a little small. It's 12 something in the morning and i'm ubber tired. K, keep review and feeding me comments. Oh and give me some ideas i tots use 'em. K peace and fantasic lives!

Paniced and shaking I walked closer and closer to him. With every step I took I was hoping Butch just wouldn't look up and find me and the boys here. I did have to admit Butch was till as sexy as I left him three years ago. His pitch black hair shagged over his forehead in a sexy mess, his skin was just as tan as it use to be, his eyes still dark and mysterious, and his body was still as rock hard and eye catching as ever.

"Hey Brick, is there a room I can take the twins to? I was going to change them into their swim suit. I didn't know if you had a pool or not so I just packed one instead of going ahead and dressing them in 'em." I said in a last minute of panic.

"Uh yeah. Just go up the stairs and to the far right is mine and Bloss's room. Take them in there to change and come back when you feel comfortable." Brick smiled with a beer in his hand.

"Thank you." I gave a sighing smile knowing Brick meant "Go ahead and take a breather. Come back when you're ready to face him." I was thankful for that intelligent man.

In a quick walk/sprint I took the boys to them room Brick told me of and started getting them dressed. When I got Casey and Cade nearly completely dressed I heard the bedroom door open and then something hit the floor. For some odd reason I knew that thud was a beer can and the person who dropped it was none other than Casey and Cade's father…Butch Casey Rowdy.

Brick's POV

"Hey Brick, is there a room I can take the twins to? I was going to change them into their swim suit. I didn't know if you had a pool or not so I just packed one instead of going ahead and dressing them in 'em." Buttercup asked me in a shaking state.

"Uh yeah. Just go up the stairs and to the far right is mine and Bloss's room. Take them in there to change and come back when you feel comfortable." I said with a knowing smile and a nice cold beer in my left hand. I knew Buttercup knew I meant "Go ahead and take a breather. Come back when you're ready to face him." when I heard her sigh in relief.

After saying "Thank you." Buttercup took the twins up to mine and Blossom's room where she could change the boys into their swim suits and take a breather. I just watched her go into the house before turning and continuing on my way to my pregnant wife and sad friend.

"What took you so long? I've been trying to get him to talk but he just sits there looking at the damn tree! Why is he looking at the tree? He's always looking at that tree! What's so fascinating about that tree?" Blossom Whisper/ Shouted at me. Her Pregnant nerves were shot…I could tell.

"That's the tree where Buttercup told Butch she was pregnant for the first time and the first time they both felt the baby kick." I whispered back before handing my beer to my depressed friend.

Butch just looked up at me with sad depressed eyes then slowly took the beer from my hand. I wish those Forest orbs he has had that excited glime in them like they use to but they haven't even had a small spark in them since Buttercup left.

"Hey Butch, can you go get Beck's t-shirt off mine and Brick's bed?" Blossom asked.

I didn't think of it being a bad thing until I noticed Butch had nodded yes and started leaving for the house. I nearly forgot Buttercup was in that room changing the boys. I gave Blossom a panicked look making her give me a confused look until it came together in her head.

"She's in there isn't she?" Blossom asked nervously.

I just nodded my head yes and gulped before running off after Butch, hoping I would catch him in time. Needless to say I didn't…

Butch's POV

I open the door to the reds' room to see her standing there like an angel. Just looking at her from the back was enough for me to tell it was her, it was the one girl I've loved, the one that got away…it was Buttercup.

We just stood there staring into each others eyes before I heard a small demanding voice.

"Mommy, I wanna swim!" A small boy in forest green trunks demanded. This snapped Buttercup back into reality and quickly she looked away from me and to the smaller me.

"I know, Casey, I know. Cade's got to go to the bathroom first then you can go swim." Buttercup sighed and bent down to the boy's size.

The boy frowned for a minute before looking over to me. Within a minute his features softened and then brightened. "You're Butch Casey! I was named after you!" The small three year old sure did know how to talk like a grown boy.

"Wow BC, is this him?" I asked. For the first time in a long time I talk consciously.

"One of them." She replied softly and quietly.

One of them? What does that mean? I thought…

"Mommy, I'm done!" Another little me came walking out of the bathroom.

"Cade, did you wash your hands?" Buttercup asked not even looking at the boy.

"Yes ma'am." He said then crawled into his mother's lap and clutched onto her dress. The boy looked up at her with big emerald eyes. "Mommy, what's wrong? Did Casey upset you again?" He asked so innocently.

"I never upset mommy you dork!" the first one snapped.

"Yes you do. You make her upset when you don't listen to her!" The second one snapped back.

The boys began to argue and before I know it, it was like watching me and Buttercup when we were five.

"No boys, mommy's not upset." She sighed.

"Then what's the matter, mom?" Casey asked.

"Boys, I want you to meet your father, Butch, these are your sons Cade Tyler and Casey Taylor." Buttercup looked up at me and pointed to each boy.

"Daddy? My daddy is my favorite super hero?" The one named Cade asked and walked up to me slowly.

"My dad is the great Butch Casey? That's awesome!" Casey smiled and ran to me.

As the boys hugged me and Buttercup watched Brick and Blossom ran up to their doorway in a panic. I, surprisingly, wasn't mad that they knew she was here and they kept it a secret. I was just glad to meet my two boys and see my beautiful girl again.

"Hey boys, why don't we go swim and leave your mommy and daddy alone for a minute?" Brick said to the twins.

The boys soon followed their Aunt and Uncle, leaving me and Buttercup to ourselves. For a minute all we did was stair at each other than out of nowhere Buttercup broke down and clung to me. Threw her sobs I could hear her say she was sorry and how much she missed me and how much the boys reminded her of me. Her life must had been awful. I thought mine was bad because I didn't have her but she had to raise the boys alone, get a job, probably stopped talking to people, missed me and her family. I had everyone here with me but all she had was the twins. How do you comfort someone when everyone they ever missed for the past three years are all coming back in one giant heap?


End file.
